Poète vous dites ?
by sakka-kun
Summary: Chesterfield avait eu bien des occasions pour se confesser à un certain caporal mais jamais elles n'avaient abouties. Trop peureux pour le lui dire en face, il prend la décision d'écrire à Blutch mais est-ce là la bonne solution ? Ce jeu du chat et de la souris ne risque-t-il pas de dégénérer ?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une vieille histoire que j'avais commencé il y a deux ans et que j'ai retrouvé complètement par hasard en faisant du tri sur mon ordinateur. Je l'ai continuée et voilà l'intégralité de ce qui en est ressorti._

 _J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser du fait que je n'ai rien écrit depuis perpette les alouettes mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas un problème de page blanche mais je suis devenu incapable de rédiger quoi que ce soit de bien, qui me plaise ou qui ai du style, ce qui m'affecte énormément. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ceci et j'espère que vous me comprendrez, c'est vraiment dur à supporter..._

 _En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ceci !_

 _Vôtre,_  
 _Sakka-kun_

* * *

Les fois où il avait fait allusion à son amour pour Blutch, Chesterfield ne les comptait plus. Les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des situations plutôt controversées tous les deux, il y en avait un tas. Et les fois où il lui avait fait des compliments cachés sous une tonne d'insultes, il n'osait même plus s'en rappeler.

Et cela le rendait presque parano. Le caporal avait pour habitude de se rappeler de tout et de tout comprendre. Alors comment, malgré son esprit prodigieux, n'avait-il pas pu noter les avances de son supérieur ? Comment, dans les instants quasi romantiques, n'avait-il pas réussi à interpréter une métaphore par-ci ou une soi-disante pensée dans le vent par-là ? Comment dans tout ces moments improbables, rocambolesques, ceux où ils auraient pu perdre la vie, ceux faits uniquement d'un bonheur parfait, n'avait-il pas remarqué toutes les avances du sergent ?

Il y avait eu ces fois des tout premiers instants. Lorsque Blutch et Chesterfield n'étaient engagés que depuis peu. La protection que le roux avait prodigué à son subalterne devant une menace des peaux rouges, les compliments - un peu trop rares peut-être - lorsque celui-ci réalisait presque un exploit… Et puis les aventures du camp d'Alexander, on ne les comptait plus.

Un bain en compagnie des sudistes lors d'une mission d'infiltration ? Un local trop petit pour deux personnes à Robertsonville ? Une virée en ballon dans le ciel où l'on déclare quasiment sa flamme sous un ciel radieux ? Une troupe de théâtre haute en couleur ? Un petit break à la ville ennemie Rumberley ? Avec un caporal docteur et un sergent blessé ? Si les occasions n'avaient jamais manquées, elles n'avaient jamais abouti. Là était la différence.

Et Chesterfield commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il devait arrêter son cinéma. Blutch ne l'aimait pas: bien; il faudrait faire avec.

Néanmoins, la douleur était intense dans ses tripes. Le caporal était une fleur inestimable dans sa vie. Une fleur dont il fallait prendre soin jour après jour et dont la beauté devait être admirée. Car Blutch était beau, c'était indéniable. Il avait une peau de porcelaine, un corps souple et musclé, il était gracieux, intelligent et rusé. Il avait toutes ces choses qui envoûtaient le sergent. Qui faisaient qu'il était capable de se mettre à genoux devant lui, pour le supplier, le courtiser, le mériter…

Ainsi, le rouquin ruminait, appuyé sur les barrières de l'enclos à chevaux. Il regardait Arabesque comme si elle avait été le prolongement de son maître. Et c'était vrai d'une certaine manière. Elle était presque comme sa seule famille, l'une des seules choses positives que l'armée avait apporté au cours du conflit.

Le regard de Chesterfield se perdait sur sa robe grise aux tâches blanches. Elle devait en savoir mille fois plus que lui sur Blutch. C'était presque déprimant. Blutch… Blutch, pourquoi devait-il être aussi inaccessible ? Pourquoi devait-il tout comprendre sauf lorsqu'on le voulait vraiment ? Pourquoi était-il aussi irréprochable, aussi parfait, aussi plaisant ? Pourquoi le sergent s'était-il autant attaché à lui ? Pourquoi ? Juste, pourquoi.

Ce renard lui échappait toujours. Il exhibait sans retenue sa belle robe tantôt rousse tantôt blanche et se riait sans arrêt de lui. Y avait-il un moyen de faire cet homme sien dans ce monde ? Y avait-il un seul _espoir_ pour qu'un sergent aussi empoté que celui qu'était Chesterfield ait une chance avec cette créature sortie d'un autre monde ?

Un autre soupir retentit. Le roux était complètement déprimé, affligé par sa maladresse et consterné par son manque d'action. Que faire ? Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter sans avoir tout essayé. Il devait bien avoir un moyen. S'il se déclarait en face du caporal, il lui rirait au nez, lui demandant quelle genre de comédie il jouait. S'il faisait passer un message par un quelconque tiers, ça ressemblerait à une mauvaise blague. Mais alors quoi ? Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air honnête, franc et ne pas passer pour un crétin à la fois ? Y avait-il un moyen ?

Chesterfield savait faire une chose: conter fleurette. Il savait sortir les grands discours, faire envie au non-initié, l'emmener avec lui. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser cette seule capacité pour amener Blutch à lui… Oui. Il allait le faire. De toute façon, c'était encore la dernière chose qu'il n'avait pas essayé.


	2. Chapter 2

-" Un amour caché,  
Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés,  
Un amour coupable,  
Et aussi peu notable,

Je ne puis vous dire depuis combien de temps,  
Ni pourquoi, ni comment,  
Mais sachez que cela est bien arrivé,  
Et que je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter,

Je ne puis plus me passer de vous,  
Sans quoi je vivrais à genoux,  
Je ne puis plus me passer de vous,  
Sans quoi je vivrai à genoux,

Dans l'espoir de vous revoir,  
Ou celui de votre amour recevoir,  
Les jours me paraissent doux,  
Ceux passés à côté de vous,

A vous regarder,  
A vous admirer,  
La plus belle des punitions,  
Celle qui m'a fait perdre la raison,

Par Amour m'a été donnée,  
Grâce à Joie est restée,  
Car cela aurait pu s'arrêter,  
Ne plus jamais continuer,

Un effort de ma part,  
Et je pouvais ne plus vous voir,  
Pourtant je me suis accroché,  
A votre beau regard glacé,

Le sentant me transpercer,  
J'ai décidé de m'y abandonner,  
Peut-être croirez-vous que ces mots n'ont aucune signification,  
Que je les ai couché sur un papier usé sans raison,

Comme une plainte de mon coeur,  
Perdu dans la tristesse et la douleur,  
Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas,  
Ces mots sont bien là,

Et si vous tentiez de les oublier,  
Je ne ferai que vous les rappeler,  
Alors sachez que je vous aime,  
Que c'est pour vous que j'écris ce poème,

Que mon amour pour vous me fait souffrir,  
Tant ce sentiment ne fait que m'anéantir. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où Chesterfield cacha la rougeur de ses joues en se concentrant sur le bout de bois qu'il taillait au hasard. Blutch, lui, debout, fixait la lettre qu'il tenait. Il observait avec attention l'encre tout en courbes nerveuses qui avait glissé sur le papier avant de parvenir à lui. Il essayait de la reconnaître mais c'était peine perdue: il n'avait jamais vu pareille écriture.

Sous le soleil d'un après-midi d'été brûlant, le caporal regardait avec curiosité la missive qu'il avait trouvé sous son oreiller le matin même. C'était la septième fois qu'il la lisait à haute voix, la trentième qu'il la lisait tout court. Il était absolument fasciné par ces beaux mots, quoique hésitants et maladroits, et admirait à moitié l'audace qu'avait due avoir la personne qui l'avait rédigée. Il était d'ailleurs assez flatté de recevoir une telle lettre.

-Alors comme ça je fais chavirer les coeurs ? demanda Blutch à son supérieur. L'idée me plaît assez sans que je sache comment j'ai fait pour qu'une telle chose arrive.

-Un sourd aveugle sûrement ! Il a du trouver bon de vous faire une blague ! Comme si vous attiriez le regard ! Vous êtes petit, trapu, une vraie teigne, rancunier pour un sou, stupide, lâche et poltron !

-Eh bien apparemment par pour cette personne. Vous pouvez toujours parler, vous, d'ailleurs ! Vous vous êtes vu dans une glace au moins une fois dans votre vie ? Vous êtes aussi gracieux et raffiné qu'un gorille !

-Un gorille c'est déjà mieux qu'un chimpanzé, grinça Chesterfield dans un rire sardonique.

Blutch soupira, ennuyé par la dispute qu'il commençait avec le sergent. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de trouver confrontation avec un pou pareil. Il était beaucoup trop enchanté par sa lettre et tout ce qu'elle comportait avec. Il était curieux, un peu excité aussi, quant à l'identité de son rédacteur.

-Bon. Arrêtons-nous là, dit simplement Chesterfield. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à répondre aujourd'hui.

-Comment pourrais-je l'être sombre nigaud ? Je viens de recevoir un poème enflammé et je me tue à trouver quelqu'un qui a une telle graphie ou bien qui manipule les mots avec une telle aisance en plus de me porter des sentiments.

-Mmh, réfléchit le roux. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte.

-Oui. Mais il y a aussi la possibilité d'un canular.

-Oh non, fit pensivement Chesterfield à la grande surprise du caporal, je ne pense pas. Ou bien alors celui qui vous a fait le coup ne sait pas à qui il se mesure. Aussitôt trouvé, il serait dans de mauvais draps.

Blutch relut rapidement le poème avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son supérieur, sous l'arbre qui les protégeait des rayons insistants et brûlants du soleil.

-Quand même… Vous en connaissez beaucoup des gens qui serait prêts à m'aimer ?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas si mal que ça si l'on vous observe objectivement.

Chesterfield se donna une claque mentale. Il venait presque de se griller et avait de la peine à cacher ses joues rouges.

-Ah. Heu. Merci, enfin j'imagine. Ça fait bizarre d'entendre ça de votre part.

-Et j'en ai bien conscience alors acceptez mes excuses. Continuons donc d'explorer les possibilités, voulez-vous ? Parce je dois bien vous avouer que cette histoire m'intéresse tout autant que vous.

-A la bonne heure ! Vous vous révélez être un tant soit peu normal ! Bien ! Très bien, même ! Des idées ?

Le roux fit mine de réfléchir un instant, laissant son couteau fiché dans le bois de la sculpture abstraite qui naissait entre ses mains. Au bout d'un moment, il fit:

-Une des infirmières du camp ? Quoique cela m'étonnerait. Vous n'êtes jamais blessé, vous n'allez donc jamais les voir, contrairement aux autres soldats.

-C'est vrai. Et rappelez-vous aussi qu'il y a mention de jours passés à côté de moi. Donc ce serait quelqu'un que j'ai du côtoyer pendant un certain temps, qui se trouve dans ce camp puisque j'ai trouvé la lettre sous mon oreiller et qui a reçu une certaine éducation vu son écriture.

« A ce train-là, pensa Chesterfield, il aura bien vite trouvé. Ce ne serait pas plus mal d'ailleurs, mais je serais mort de honte dans ce cas-là. »

Blutch réfléchissait si fort que le sergent aurait presque pu jurer qu'il entendait les rouages de son cerveau tourner à vive allure. Le nez plongé dans sa lettre, les yeux parcourant avec rapidité l'écriture régulière mais nerveuse, il fronçait les sourcils, grognait lorsque l'une de ses pistes se trouvait être fausse, puis retournait à sa besogne, cherchant le moindre mot qui aurait pu trahir le rédacteur de cette lettre.

Et le roux l'observait avec un regard absolument fasciné. Il avait délaissé sa sculpture pour observer son caporal. Il le voyait là, recroquevillé au-dessus de son poème, la mine embrouillée froissant sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux de biche fébriles dans sa lecture et tous des muscles ramenés en un point central que faisait ce papier jauni par la poussière.

Et les iris bleus du sergent tremblèrent d'envie et d'admiration. Et ses mains tressautèrent, assaillies par tant de beauté, et ses joues brulèrent en proie à des pensées diverses. Et tout Chesterfield n'était qu'amour et fascination. Il observait là l'homme qu'il aimait, lire ses mots avec concentration, tandis que lui cachait en son coeur une blessure ouverte, cicatrice béante des sentiments qu'il portait à Blutch, marque indélébile de ce trouble qui l'avait épris la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, la première fois qu'il avait essuyé ses remarques, la première fois où il s'était senti vivant grâce à une haine qui n'en avait aucune connaissance.

-Homme, fit soudain le caporal.

Son supérieur sursauta, cacha du mieux qu'il put son trouble et fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il répondit, un peu sur la défensive:

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Il n'y a absolument aucun accord grammatical qui vous l'indique.

-Je ne sais pas, renfila Blutch. Mais il y a une sort de sentiment bizarre qui en ressort. La honte de ressentir un amour semblable à celui que veulent les femmes et la constante impression d'une certaine supériorité virile.

-Allons bon, Blutch ! Ce que vous dites est absolument stupide ! Je ne vois rien de tel là-dedans. Vous fabulez.

Chesterfield ne se sentait pas blessé par ce que son subalterne venait de dire. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai, ni s'il avait réellement donné autant d'indications dans son poème, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il tentait seulement de jouer à celui qui ne croyait à rien.

-Mais si. Il y a « amour coupable », « vivrais à genoux » et « un effort de ma part ». Je ne dis pas ça sans aucun argument. Et reconnaissez que ce que je viens de dire n'est pas dénué de sens maintenant que je vous ai donné mes bases.

Le roux hocha la tête, convaincu par ce que le caporal venait de dire.

Et il fut assez surpris de trouver que ce jeu du chat et de la souris lui plaisait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

-« Votre beauté,  
Toujours m'a fasciné,  
Et votre intelligence,  
Est la définition de l'excellence,

Vos qualités,  
Je ne puis les énumérer,  
Tout me plait en vous,  
J'en tomberai à genoux,

Je vous désire ardemment,  
M'effrayent mes penchants,  
Car vous les réveillez,  
Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve tourmenté,

Mes pensées sont romantiques,  
Mes rêves ô combien érotiques,  
C'est une honte de vous l'avouer,  
Car moi-même je souhaiterais parfois arrêter de penser,

Vous me faites vibrer,  
Vous me faites frissonner,  
Je ne puis me mesurer à vous,  
Vous qui signifiez tout,

Mon coeur sursaute au son de votre voix,  
Celle qui parfois m'appelle ici bas,  
Je me retourne alors,  
Admire votre sourire cher comme l'or,

Je ne puis expliquer,  
La folie qui de mon coeur s'est emparée,  
Celle qui me fait perdre la raison,  
Pourquoi pas tomber en pâmoison ?

Sachez que j'ai encore rêvé cette nuit,  
Pouvez-vous deviner de qui,  
Et que de votre chaleur j'ai cru m'imprégner,  
Avant de me rendre compte que j'était en train de songer,

La tristesse s'empare de moi parfois,  
Aujourd'hui encore comme cela,  
Et je ne sais plus pourquoi je garde espoir,  
Alors que je ne ferai que vous décevoir. »

-Blutch, je déteste absolument que vous lisiez ces poèmes à haute voix.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que si vous mesurez ces paroles, vous vous rendrez bien vite compte qu'on essaye de vous dire de façon détournée qu'on fantasme sur vous.

-J'en ai bien conscience, merci. Mais je n'aimerais pas vous le donner parce que je sens que vous le déchiriez ou quelque chose du genre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?! s'outra Chesterfield. J'ai tout de même conscience que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile que de déclarer sa flamme comme ça ! Je ne vais pas foutre en l'air vos lettres même si j'en ai envie !

-Envie ? Seriez-vous jaloux, sergent ?

Le roux sursauta et baissa la tête pour cacher son visage devenu rouge comme une pivoine. Un sourire nerveux sur ses lèvres, des mains crispées et tressaillantes, il avait peur que son caporal vienne de trouver sa culpabilité. Il fut néanmoins soulagé d'entendre:

-Vous êtes jaloux.

Reprenant contenance, Chesterfield croisa les bras et fit la moue.

-Merci de ne pas me le rappeler.

-Vous aimeriez recevoir des poèmes aussi.

-Taisez-vous.

-D'Amélie ? Sûrement. Mais je suis prêt à parier que de la part de n'importe qui vous ferait plaisir.

-Non.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Le sergent, se rendant compte de sa bourde monumentale, se donna une gifle mentale et s'insulta sept fois. Puis il ramena son regard sur le caporal et fut à moitié rassuré en voyant son sourire goguenard et les ridules amusées qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il adopta un air suspicieux et, sur la défensive, demanda:

-Blutch. Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous vous comportez.

-A ma place, vous seriez tout aussi curieux que je le suis.

-Peut-être mais à ma place, vous feriez exactement la même chose que moi: vous ne lâcheriez pas un seul mot.

-Ah oui ? C'est dommage. Je me demande bien si finalement vous n'êtes pas si amoureux de notre chère Amélie que ça…

Le sourire du caporal s'accentua et prit des proportions assez terrifiantes qui témoignaient de sa curiosité et de sa malfaisance. Soudain mal à l'aise, Chesterfield recula d'un pas et sentit une goutte de sueur couler de sa nuque à son col, puis le long de son dos. La panique qu'il ressentait et le soleil brûlant qui brillait au-dessus de lui ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

-Blutch: reculez, c'est un ordre.

-Vous savez bien que j'ai un problème avec la hiérarchie…

-Je vous jure Blutch que si vous faites un pas de plus, je pars en courant.

-Voilà qui est intéressant: cela prouve votre attachement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Amélie. D'autres aveux avant que nous passions à la course poursuite ?

-Blutch… Je vous interdis de…

-Tant pis pour vous !

Soudain, le caporal se jeta en avant et le roux fit un pas de côté. Le temps que son subalterne se relève, il prenait déjà ses jambes à son cou, provoquant l'étonnement des hommes présents au camp. Ce fut ainsi que deux nordistes continuaient leur jeu du chat et de la souris.


	4. Chapter 4

Trois semaines avaient passé. Le soleil s'était transformé en un vrai cagnard insupportable qui rendait toute tentative d'attaque impossible. Souvent, des incendies survenaient à cause d'une braise mal éteinte qui avait mis le feu aux herbes sèches du sol. On avait ainsi doublé les veilleurs de nuit. De cette façon, en cas de problème, des soldats seraient déjà prêts à intervenir.

Ce fut lors d'une de ces nuits que le caporal Blutch et le sergent Chesterfield se retrouvèrent à faire la ronde ensemble dans une fraîcheur toute relative que leur apportait la nuit sous une lune bien pleine et bien ronde, accompagnée de milliers d'étoiles.

Leur surveillance se résumait surtout à rester assis près du puits du camp. Ils discutaient tranquillement des poèmes que le caporal recevait jour après jour sans trouver qui pouvait bien les écrire. Justement, il était en train de réciter le dernier, faisant ainsi rougir son supérieur à chacun de ses mots.

-« Soleil de mes jours,  
Celui de mon amour,  
Et lune de mes nuits,  
Qui m'accompagne dans mon lit,

Tout devient de plus en plus compliqué,  
A mesure que je tente de vous expliquer,  
Ce sentiment qui m'anime,  
Celui qui créé ces rimes,

Je ne cesse de penser à vous,  
Comme un monde qui tourne autour de nous  
Et avec ceci je crains,  
Que vous trouviez cela malsain,

Car je ne sais ce que vous pensez,  
Si vous me croyez vous offenser,  
Je suis terrifié,  
Par une telle idée,

Car je vous aime,  
Cela ressemble à une bohème,  
De chaque jour être près de vous,  
Sans que vous sachiez que je suis à vous,

Ces mots sont réels,  
Bien _matériels_ ,  
Ils témoignent pour moi,  
De ce que vous ne croiriez pas,

Et le temps passe,  
Et l'amour s'amasse,  
Celui qui me fait mal au coeur,  
Celui qui ferait mon bonheur,

Je demande un amour tranquille,  
Ou une attention docile,  
Quelque chose que vous aimeriez,  
Et à laquelle je me soumettrais. »

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous la connaissiez par coeur.

-A vrai dire moi non plus.

-Et vous n'avez toujours aucune idée de votre admirateur secret ?

Blutch regarda un instant son supérieur, manifestement en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Sur son visage se lisait un peu l'appréhension, la curiosité et le dégout mélangés. Il tourna ensuite la tête, croisa les bras sur son torse et dit simplement:

-La personne en question sait que je reçois ses lettres et tente à chaque fois de m'expliquer son amour sans pour autant me révéler son identité.

-Exact.

-Nous pouvons donc en conclure qu'elle nous observe lors de discussions semblables à celle que nous avons en ce moment.

-Je suis votre raisonnement.

-Justement: vous voyez quelqu'un dans les parages ?

Chesterfield tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure car il jouait tellement la comédie que cela le faisait se sentir comme un voleur. Après une grande déglutition — qu'il mettrait sur le compte de la chaleur si son subalterne le remarquait — il répondit:

-Il n'a pas besoin de nous observer tout du long, si ? Il lui suffirait de passer devant nous durant une discussion, de nous entendre parler de ça, et de s'en contenter…

-Là n'est pas la question: vous voyez quelqu'un en ce moment même ?

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Ah !

Ce faisant, Blutch rumina un peu ses pensées pour se rappeler du poème. Lentement, il déclara:

-On doit se voir souvent tous les deux, ou tout du moins se croiser parce qu'il dit « chaque jour être près de vous » et ensuite « sans savoir que je suis à vous ». Donc, j'en conclus que cela ne peut être que le docteur Noakes, Frank des cuisines ou Thomas le palefrenier. Et l'un d'entre eux doit vachement bien jouer la comédie puisqu'apparemment il me ment…

Le sergent sentit sa gorge se dessécher d'un coup et ses cordes vocales s'immobiliser, comme pétrifiées par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bien sûr, le caporal en était arrivé à une conclusion tout à fait légitime et parfaitement logique mais maintenant il se trouvait en position précaire. Il n'était pas soupçonné, c'était vrai, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

L'idée d'arrêter de rédiger ces poèmes d'amour dangereux lui traversa l'esprit. Ce serait sûrement le plus intelligent à faire s'il voulait rester en contact avec Blutch — au moins en tant qu'ami car s'il découvrait la vérité…! — mais était-ce la solution ? Ces lettres lui permettaient de partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait des moments intimes et complices. C'était tellement rare et cela ne se reproduirait plus avant un long bout de temps… Non: il fallait qu'il continue.

-Vous en pensez quoi sergent ?

Le concerné sursauta dans le noir et se tourna avec un sourire nerveux sur le visage, heureusement caché par la nuit.

-Vous ne m'écoutiez pas, c'est ça ?

-Je… Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu perdu le fil… Quel était le propos ?

Blutch étendit ses jambes maigres mais délicieuses devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il commença à les frotter sans trop y faire attention et répéta:

-Entre Noakes, Frank et Thomas, qui serait l'auteur de ces poèmes ?

Chesterfield pensa qu'il pourrait brouiller les pistes en choisissant un gars parmi eux mais son coeur l'en retint pour une raison inconnue. Lunatique, il fit lentement:

-Je ne sais pas… Docteur Noakes est marié et père de trois enfants et Frank ne fait que de parler de sa fiancée chaque jour donc il y a peu de chances que ce soit l'un d'entre eux.

-Thomas alors ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est illettré si je me rappelle bien.

Blutch rumina en s'exclamant que c'était vrai. Il croisa ses doigts entre ses cuisses fuselées que Chesterfield évita rigoureusement du regard puis demanda:

-Vous croyez qu'il dicte ses lettres à quelqu'un ?

Le roux haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'exprime aussi bien.

Le plus petit des deux étouffa un râlement rageur et gratta son crâne chauve. Il se balança en arrière sur son siège et soupira de lassitude. Sans s'en rendre compte, il énuméra à voix haute ce qu'il croyait être pour lui seulement:

-Un homme proche de moi, susceptible d'être amoureux de moi, qui sait s'exprimer et écrire… Et s'il ne sait pas écrire, il doit dicter ses poèmes à quelqu'un… Ah la la… Si ce n'est pas déjà perdu d'avance…

Chesterfield hocha doucement de la tête, toujours plongé dans son personnage non amoureux. Tout ce jeu était allé si loin… Serait-il capable de l'arrêter si le besoin venait à venir ?


	5. Chapter 5

-« Mon Dieu qu'il est difficile de vivre au quotidien,  
Garder le secret de ce bel amour lointain.  
Mon cœur est partagé entre bonheur et chagrin,  
Et ne peut ignorer qu'il est sans lendemain.

Personne ne peut imaginer l'amour que j'ai pour vous,  
J'ai si peur que mes mots détruisent tout.  
L'amour est si beau quand on le vit à deux,  
Ce n'est pas notre cas - Comment puis-je être heureux ?

J'aimerai vivre à vos côtés ce grand amour,  
Le posséder et le chérir pour toujours.  
Il m'est impossible de vivre avec vous,  
Et impossible de vivre sans vous,

Mon amour, mes pensées vous sont dédiées,  
J'aimerais que nos destins soient à jamais liés,  
Vous êtes mon inspiration et ma folie,  
Comme cet amour fou qui a bouleversé ma vie,

Mais voilà que vous ne m'aimerez jamais,  
Je sais déjà ce rejet,  
Ce sentiment me remplit de torpeur,  
Et mon cœur, à cette frustration, pleure.

Pourtant votre cœur a su me prendre,  
De lui, je ne peux me défendre.  
Votre âme a su me faire écrire,  
Tous ces mots que je ne pourrai vous dire,

Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer,  
De penser que la vie est un miroir brisé,  
Pourtant je ne veux pas que cet amour ne soit qu'un rêve,  
J'aimerais seulement que l'on m'accorde une trêve,

Comment faire pour que tout cela devienne réalité,  
Pour nous permettre enfin de nous aimer ? »

Blutch et Chesterfield restèrent silencieux au bord de la rivière où ils tentaient de se rafraîchir un peu après avoir lu ensemble le dernier poème en date. Le sergent était parfaitement conscient que cette fois il avait radicalement changé de ton et qu'il s'était fait triste. Depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu la semaine dernière — portant sur les possibles prétendants de son caporal — il s'était senti complètement déprimé. C'était comme si un poids continuait perpétuellement de peser sur ses épaules. Cela devenait de plus en plus épuisant avec le temps. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa démarche. Tout semblait tellement dénué de sens… Il n'avait pas une seule chance avec ce crétin dont il était amoureux.

-J'ai essayé de savoir qui me l'a écrit en veillant tard cette nuit mais apparemment je me suis endormi, fit tranquillement le caporal.

-Elle était sous votre oreiller ?

-Comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire.

-Mmh…

Le roux avait chaud dans son uniforme bleu mais n'osait pas en retirer la moindre couche sinon la veste de peur de réagir instinctivement à la proximité qu'il avait avec un certain jeune homme. Sous un vieil arbre au bord d'une rivière bien fraîche dans laquelle nageait plusieurs soldats, il suait comme un boeuf. La vague de chaleur n'était toujours pas passée et cela commençait sérieusement à bien faire.

-Vous aviez raison à propos de Thomas, sergent. J'ai aussi pensé que Jimmy Lee et Matthew Scott pourraient être derrière tout ça mais je crois que c'est une fausse piste. Je ne passe pas assez de temps avec eux pour que l'un ou l'autre me fasse des déclarations pareilles.

-Ce serait un mauvais coup ? hasarda Chesterfield qui piquait du nez sur ses genoux pliés sous ses bras.

-Non, je ne crois pas… Qui prendrait autant de mal pour tout ça ? Ça ne profiterait à personne en plus.

-C'est vrai…

Blutch relut une fois le poème du jour avant de tourner le visage vers son supérieur dont les yeux se fermaient malgré lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le caporal l'observa pendant un long moment et détailla son corps recroquevillé et lourd son un sommeil forcé. Après de longues minutes, il se racla bruyamment la gorge et fit comme si de rien n'était:

-Vous avez idée d'avec qui je passe beaucoup de temps mis à part ceux dont on a déjà parlé ?

Chestefield secoua paresseusement la tête mais il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Sans prévenir, les yeux fermés, il sombra finalement dans le sommeil, toujours dans sa position inconfortable et impensable.

Le caporal regarda le roux calme et apaisé pendant un petit moment. Puis, certain qu'il était bien endormi, il prit sa main gauche et la déplaça jusqu'à lui. Il écarta délicatement chacun des grands doigts de son supérieur et tomba nez à nez avec sa paume. Il la fixa longtemps, les yeux écarquillés, puis la remit précipitamment à sa place. Après quoi il se leva en toute hâte et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible de Chesterfield, toujours assoupi.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était à peu près minuit. Chesterfield était allongé dans sa couchette, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant la toile de tente au-dessus de lui. Il faisait horriblement chaud et pourtant il gardait sa couverture sur son corps. En-dessous de celle-ci se cachaient deux mains fébriles qui trituraient sans relâche la feuille de papier pliée qu'il tenait. Cela faisait environ deux semaines depuis le dernier poème et il voulait en glisser un nouveau sous l'oreiller du caporal profondément endormi. Mais cette fois, il ne se sentait pas aussi hardis que d'habitude. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris avait beau lui plaire, il se rendait bien compte qu'à la fin, il y perdrait tout.

Le sergent soupira en se disant que ce serait la dernière lettre qu'il écrirait, qu'il allait faire disparaître toutes les preuves aussitôt qu'il en aurait terminé avec tout cela. Car Blutch s'était mis en branle. Il ne se contentait plus des hypothèses formulées en sa compagnie. Il était allé voir Noakes, Frank, Thomas, Jimmy et Matthew mais il se révélait que la moitié était fiancée ou mariée et que l'autre ne pouvait aligner trois mots sans faire de faute d'orthographe.

Chesterfield avait peur de ce sur quoi cette histoire allait déboucher et puis il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec son subalterne. De toutes les personnes avec qui il passait du temps, il n'avait même pas évoqué son nom, preuve qu'il était impensable pour lui qu'il soit l'auteur de ces poèmes enflammés.

Et puis avec le temps, le roux avait de moins en moins d'inspiration. Il ne voulait pas se répéter dans ses propos déjà maladroits et gênants à formuler. Il savait qu'il était un vrai romantique mais pas du genre à se mettre à genoux non plus. Il passait sa vie à idéaliser les choses, persévérer en sachant très bien qu'il raterait son coup et faire marche arrière au moindre problème.

Chesterfield soupira en fermant les yeux puis se donna du courage en prenant une grande inspiration. la tente était remplie des ronflements gras et bienheureux de plusieurs sous-officiers répartis sur leurs couchettes posées à même le sol. Blutch en faisait partie sinon qu'il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il était complètement silencieux, tranquille, apaisé dans son sommeil comme à chaque fois. Le caporal n'était peut-être lui-même que pendant la nuit, lorsqu'il s'abandonnait aux besoins instinctifs de son corps…

Le sergent se redressa sur sa paillasse et sentit un coup de vent caresser son torse-nu. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et il transpirait tellement qu'il n'avait même pas voulu revêtir une chemise pour la nuit. Il aurait pu jurer entendre son coeur battre contre sa cage thoracique et les afflux du sang dans ses tempes. Sa tête était lourde d'appréhension. C'était la dernière lettre qu'il écrirait de toute sa vie. Plus jamais il ne se permettrait une telle extravagance à nouveau.

Le roux s'approcha à pas de loup vers son caporal endormi. Accroupi, évoluant sans un bruit, respirant le moins possible, le petit mètre et demi qu'il parcourut lui parut durer des heures. Il arriva finalement au-dessus du corps endormi de son subalterne qui respirait doucement, allongé sur le côté, dos à lui, une main sous son oreiller.

Chesterfield pesta en voyant sa position. Il pria le Ciel que rien de dramatique n'arrive puis souleva avec précaution un coin du coussin pour y glisser aussi lentement que possible sa lettre. Il le fit avec autant de délicatesse que possible mais s'arrêta aussi vite que possible. Le papier ne dépassait pas de l'oreiller; c'était tout ce qu'il fallait.

Ceci fait, il se retira aussi vite que possible, se remit en position accroupie et se mit à pivoter sur lui-même. Il fit un pas quand soudain il entendit Blutch se retourner dans sa couchette et faire froisser le tissu de son lit de fortune.

« Merde » pensa-t-il.

-Sergent ?

La voix enrouée par le sommeil du caporal arriva aux oreilles de son supérieur qui sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et ses poils se hérisser. Il n'avait absolument aucune échappatoire. Qu'allait-il bien dire ? Un mensonge serait des plus approprié dans une situation pareille mais lequel ? Il n'en savait rien. Il fallait qu'il improvise.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un sortir de la tente. Je suis venu vérifier si c'était votre… soupirant.

Il transpirait plus à cause de la pression que de la chaleur à présent.

Blutch se redressa dans ses draps trempés de sueur et prit une grande inspiration. Il resta un petit moment silencieux puis dit:

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé voir qui c'était ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, fit-il en se remettant face au caporal. Mon premier réflexe a été de vérifier s'il vous avait laissé une lettre à nouveau.

-Vous croyez qu'il est encore dans les parages ?

-Sûrement, mentit-il.

-Alors allons jeter un coup d'oeil.

Sur cette simple invitation, Blutch se leva et Chesterfield fut bien obligé de faire de même sans quoi il aurait l'air suspect mais surtout stupide. Suivant son subalterne, il ne prit pas la peine de mettre une chemise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, livrés à une nuit lourde illuminée par une lune bientôt pleine.

Ils commencèrent à marcher sans un bruit l'un à côté de l'autre à la recherche du fuyard inexistant et demandèrent à quelques uns des veilleurs de nuit s'ils avaient vu quelque chose. Comme toutes les réponses étaient bien entendu négatives, le caporal décida de pousser les recherches jusqu'à la forêt près des enclos des chevaux. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils furent là-bas qu'il demanda lentement à son supérieur:

-Vous avez vraiment vu quelqu'un sergent ?

-J'étais à moitié endormi, peut-être que ce n'était que mon imagination…

-Pourtant quelque chose me dit qu'il est dans les parages, objecta doucement Blutch qui s'enfonçait un peu dans la forêt.

Chesterfield le suivit sans trop savoir quoi répondre. C'était bien sûr vrai — il était _à côté_ de lui — mais que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il était bien trop peureux pour lui avouer en face que c'était lui depuis le début. Ce petit manège durait depuis déjà plus de deux mois… Comment pouvait-il y mettre fin maintenant ?

Le silence était pesant. Le sergent était aussi silencieux qu'une carpe, les mains fourrées dans ses poches. Son coeur battait trop vite, trop fort. Il voulait arrêter de penser mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il commençait déjà à s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles d'une hypothétique déclaration puis d'un rejet, des conséquences que cela aurait à court terme puis à long terme. Avait-il vraiment mérité autant de douleur pour si peu de choses ? Il ne le pensait pas mais c'était peut-être ce que la vie lui avait réservé: une existence esseulée, sans amour.

-Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard, sergent ?

Le concerné releva la tête, surpris par cette déclaration qui enclenchait en lui une réaction disproportionnée quand elle avait une toute autre signification chez Blutch que ce qu'il comprenait.

-Quelque chose ? Quelque chose comme quoi ? éluda-t-il maladroitement.

Le caporal se plongea à nouveau dans le mutisme tandis qu'il stoppait sa marche pour s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre. Son supérieur pensa qu'il était délicieusement offert à lui et qu'il pourrait parfaitement lui sauter dessus et le prendre à dépourvu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ou plutôt: les conséquences ne seraient pas ce qu'il voulait.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et sans aucune gêne, ils observèrent longtemps ce qu'ils pouvaient y voir. Chez Blutch, c'était une indifférence complète et chez Chesterfield, un découragement, une résignation douloureuse à son coeur. Il allait laisser filer cet homme qu'il aimait d'entre ses mains. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, il fallait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre…

-J'ai pensé à beaucoup de gens, concernant les poèmes, vous savez, fit soudain le caporal. Je vous en ai fait part de tous sauf d'un.

Le roux haussa un sourcil curieux. Qui d'autre avait donc trotté dans sa tête ?

-L'auteur des lettres est un homme avec qui je passe beaucoup de temps, si ce n'est chaque jour. Les premières avaient un côté macho, un peu honteux. Elles sont toutes bien écrites, donc notre homme sait bien s'exprimer et il sait manifestement écrire. Il doit être bien plus proche de moi que je le pense car il glisse ses poèmes directement sous mon oreiller. Tout ceci réduit considérablement les personnes susceptibles d'une pareille machinerie, non ?

-J'imagine, oui, fit son supérieur sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Pour continuer à m'écrire des déclarations comme ça, c'est qu'il doit être sûr que je me préoccupe de toute cette histoire. Donc, il sait que je vous en parle, puisque je n'ai fait part de tout ceci à personne.

Le sang de Chesterfield se glaça en se rendant compte qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient discuté à ce sujet, ils avaient été seuls ou tout du moins isolés. Pour sauver les apparences et jouer à l'indifférent, il croisa les bras et hocha bêtement de la tête. Son coeur lui faisait si mal à battre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

-Tout cela pour dire que je crois que je connais une personne qui correspond à toutes ces observations.

Le roux déglutit difficilement. Il allait se faire rejeter violemment. _Il le sentait._


	7. Chapter 7

-Tout cela pour dire que je crois que je connais une personne qui correspond à toutes ces observations.

Chesterfield voulut se pendre, disparaître, courir vite et loin, se livrer aux confédérés, faire tout un tas de choses qui l'empêcherait de vivre la gêne qu'il subissait à présent. Blutch l'avait bien entendu grillé et les conséquences allaient être désastreuses. Il n'aurait jamais du commencer à écrire ces poèmes. Il aurait du se résigner à la bête vérité: jamais il ne serait aimé de son subalterne.

-Et qui est-ce que ce serait ? fit le roux d'une curiosité forcée.

Il était mort de trouille. Le caporal se pinça simplement l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration. Après une minute ou deux de silence — ce qui était horriblement, extrêmement, excessivement long — il leva la main et pointa son supérieur du doigt en lâchant avec gravité:

-Vous.

Chesterfield sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il fut pris de nausées. Sa respiration déjà erratique devint pire et il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put en fronçant les sourcils. Les bras toujours croisés sur son torse, il bascula sa tête en arrière en prenant de grandes inspirations, après quoi Blutch demanda platement:

-C'est vous ? Je veux dire… C'est vous qui m'avez écrit tout ça ? Vous m'avez menti en me disant que vous aviez vu quelqu'un sortir de la tente ? En fait vous étiez en train de me glisser une de vos… Enfin, vous voyez quoi…

-Oui, répondit le roux, et ce simple mot eut un écho redoutable dans ses tripes.

-Depuis le début c'était vous ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Chesterfield fronça les sourcils et fixa Blutch avec incrédulité.

-Comment ça pourquoi ?

-M'écrire des choses comme ça. Pourquoi vous être pris autant de mal pour me faire un coup comme ça ? C'est ridicule. Complètement ridicule.

Le coeur du sergent en prit un coup. Son subalterne croyait qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul mot de ce qu'il avait écrit. Il croyait que c'était une mauvaise blague, il croyait que c'était une _mauvaise blague_. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Il avait mis toutes ses tripes là-dedans et ce qu'il récoltait c'était _ça_ ? _Ça_ ?!

-Comment osez-vous ? fit-il en colère.

-Comment j'ose quoi ? C'est vous qui me faites une blague d'aussi mauvais goût. Vous me contez fleurette, me dites que c'est un homme amoureux de moi ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on rigole à ce que je sache !

Chesterfield sentit son visage se crisper et ses muscles se contracter. Il avait fermé ses poings, hors de lui. Il aurait préféré se faire rejeter plutôt que de l'entendre lui dire qu'il n'y croyait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui ?! Il croyait qu'il était incapable de dire des choses comme ça ? Il se permettait de ne pas le prendre au sérieux ?!

-Je ne vous permet pas ! Je ne vous permet pas de me dire des conneries comme ça Blutch !

L'interpellé renchérit:

-C'est vous là, avec vos idées débiles !

-Mes idées débiles ? Mes idées débiles ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi serait-ce des idées débiles ? Vous n'y croyez pas ? Vous pensez que je suis con à ce point ?

-Avant, non. Mais là, je dois dire que vous êtes descendu dans mon estime. Vraiment, j'aurais honte à votre place.

C'en fut trop pour le roux qui fit un pas en avant et se planta devant le caporal qui ne frémit pas d'un poil. Il voulut s'arrêter là mais il n'y arriva pas et déjà, il plaquait son subalterne contre ce pauvre tronc d'arbre et l'embrassait avec force. Blutch, surpris et choqué, tenta de se libérer mais sa force ne rivalisait en rien avec celle de son supérieur qui ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'il se débattit sous lui. Il était tellement en colère. Tellement en colère. Pour un moment, les conséquences de cet acte lui apparurent ridicules et il laissa ses lèvres se presser à leurs guises sur celles du petit caporal qui le frappait, le mordait, l'insultait entre deux baisers.

Enfin, Chesterfield se retira et son subalterne le poussa violemment en arrière en le sentant desserrer sa prise sur lui. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, la respirations erratique, le regard tueur, il ne lâcha pas un mot. Le silence menaçant dura une minute entière, peut-être deux, après laquelle le roux articula douloureusement sous la rage:

-Osez me dire encore une seule fois que c'est une mauvaise blague et je recommence.

Les yeux de Blutch s'arrondirent et sa main quitta ses lèvres rouges et humides. Le sergent eut la soudaine envie de recommencer mais se retint de lui sauter dessus. Honteux de son geste qu'il jugeait cependant tout à fait légitime et mérité, il fourra ses poings dans ses poches et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Si après ça il avait la moindre chance…

-C'était… vrai ?

Chesterfield replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son subalterne qui restait sur ses gardes. La lueur meurtrière dans ses iris bruns avait disparue, il paraissait plus à même de le croire.

-Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Et ça l'est toujours. Vous croyez sérieusement que je m'en vais écrire des choses comme ça juste pour une blague ? Je sais que je ne vole pas très haut mais là, ça devient carrément insultant.

Blutch devint subitement rouge et cette marque de gêne fit sourire le rouquin qui baissa la tête tant il le trouva mignon, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait avoir l'air en colère et que cette moue l'empêchait d'être sérieux.

-Tout est vrai ? Même… Même la partie où vous rêvez de moi pendant la nuit…?

-Je suis un homme de bonne constitution et en bonne santé. Ce sont des choses naturelles.

Chesterfield commençait à aimer la tournure que prenait les choses. Voir son subalterne ainsi déstabilisé le plongeait dans un profond plaisir.

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, fit précipitamment le jeune homme. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Un ange passa. Blutch détournait la tête et se plaquait contre son tronc d'arbre en espérant que ceci l'éloignait un peu plus du sergent qui souriait sans joie car il savait comment tout ceci allait terminer. Après un petit moment de silence, il dit:

-Bien. Je crois que je connais déjà votre réponse et que ça ne sert à rien de nous attarder là-dessus plus longtemps.

Son coeur se noyait derrière ses côtes.

-Libre à vous de continuer comme nous en avons l'habitude ou de m'éviter. Sachez que je ne tenterai rien sur vous. Vous avez ma parole.

-Faites un seul pas en arrière et je vais tout dire au général Alexender.

Chesterfield haussa les sourcils.

-Vous préfèreriez que je fasse un pas en avant dans ce cas ?

Blutch resta parfaitement muet et le sergent prit ce silence comme une invitation à le faire. Il se planta ainsi à nouveau devant lui et le regarda les yeux humides en se disant que jamais il ne serait pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait. Abattu, il ne dit rien. Il n'eut pas la force non plus de se retenir d'avancer sa main vers celle du caporal qui sursauta à leur contact. Le roux se laissa aller à la chaleur qui irradiait la paume de son subalterne et la caressa doucement du pouce en de petits cercles réguliers.

-Vous me détestez Blutch ? murmura-t-il au bord des larmes.

Le concerné resta parfaitement muet.

-C'est pas juste, continua-t-il tandis que sa voix se brisait. Moi je tombe amoureux de vous, et vous, vous vous en sortez sans la moindre égratignure. Vous me voyez bien, fit-il en pleurant. Je suis un pauvre con qui ne sait jamais comment vous dire les choses parce que j'ai peur que vous me rejetiez. Mais je sais qu'après ça, vous ne pourrez plus me blairer. Vous m'éviterez comme la peste et je serai incapable d'être heureux à nouveau parce que j'ai tout fait foirer. Comme d'habitude…

Le caporal restait immobile. Il ne disait pas non mais ne disait pas oui pour autant. Chesterfield se sentait pathétique de pleurer ainsi devant lui, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il restait indifférent à tout ça. Il devait le détester, bien sûr. Mais toutes les histoires d'amour ne terminaient pas bien. Ce n'était pas un conte de fées et le sergent encore moins un prince…

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ?

Le roux fut à peine étonné de cette question.

-Parce que je sais bien que ce n'est pas mutuel. Parce que je sais bien que vous me détestez, que vous voulez que j'aille me pendre quelque part…

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais vous le pensez.

Blutch resta silencieux et détourna le regard. Chesterfield fit des yeux ronds en le voyant faire et lâcha précipitamment sa main. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent et il reprit un peu contenance. Son subalterne venait de lui voler son souffle. Ce n'était quand même pas possible que…

-Se pourrait-il que…

-Peut-être, qui sait ? répondit insolemment le caporal en relevant les yeux sur le visage plein d'espoir de son supérieur.

Le roux n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur les lèvres de Blutch qui émit un gémissement délicieux à ses oreilles. Il ne prit pas la peine d'y aller doucement — ce n'était pas son genre — et lui offrit un baiser mouillé largement provocateur. Ils ne se séparèrent que quelques minutes plus tard, hors d'haleine.

-Je vous aime Blutch.

-Moi aussi je vous aime, crétin.

Chesterfield eut envie de crier au monde à quel point il était heureux d'être en vie.


End file.
